


Spoiled

by RavensAndSnakes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Sugar Daddy, Trans Martin Blackwood, soft, weirdly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensAndSnakes/pseuds/RavensAndSnakes
Summary: Peter bought Martin gifts a lot, he spoiled the man quite a bit, and at first Martin was embarrassed and shy when taking them, but over time he’s grown used to them, and enjoyed receiving them. And even though Peter expected nothing in return, or really even wanted anything in return, Martin would also get him gifts sometimes. Nothing like Peter would get him, but Peter still seemed to enjoy the little gifts, and even the poetry Martin would write down the road. Related to the sea, and even loneliness, but more often it was about the sea. Peter had Martin read to him when they were together some nights, the poems he wrote for Peter, and past ones Martin has written. All during this time, Peter has Martin between his legs as they sit, reclined on the bed with one another, and he would run his fingers through Martins hair, slowly, as he knew it comforted the other man.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Back with something very very soft, and I love how this came out. Might be a lil occ in some places but honestly I'm just very happy with how it came out. Also! The most I've written in quite awhile and I am proud. 
> 
> Also there's discussion of trans stuff and it's in a positive light, a lot of it is me projecting onto Martin as a fat trans man bc I just.... love doing that

Peter bought Martin gifts a lot, he spoiled the man quite a bit, and at first Martin was embarrassed and shy when taking them, but over time he’s grown used to them, and enjoyed receiving them. And even though Peter expected nothing in return, or really even wanted anything in return, Martin would also get him gifts sometimes. Nothing like Peter would get him, but Peter still seemed to enjoy the little gifts, and even the poetry Martin would write down the road. Related to the sea, and even loneliness, but more often it was about the sea. Peter had Martin read to him when they were together some nights, the poems he wrote for Peter, and past ones Martin has written. All during this time, Peter has Martin between his legs as they sit, reclined on the bed with one another, and he would run his fingers through Martins hair, slowly, as he knew it comforted the other man. 

Martin… was comfortable during these moments, pressed up against Peter’s broad chest, the two of them in nothing but boxers or simple sleep pants. It was something Martin quite liked, while he wasn’t self conscious about his chest, he would much rather wear a binder than not, the pressure was nice. But being reclined like this, Peter’s hand resting over his soft stomach as Martin read poetry to him, it was comfortable, it made him…. feel safe. Even though that probably shouldn’t be the case. And in moments like these, he does think about Jon, if he would sit with Martin like this, either between his legs reclining, or the opposite. It makes his heart pang just a little. 

There are nights, when they’re in a bed together, either Martin’s or Peter’s, when Martin will lean over Peter as the sailor is laying flat on the bed and start pressing little kisses all over his face. The first time Martin did it, Peter faded into the lonely in a moment of panic, and Martin freaked out a little bit. The second time, he stuck around, but in a half hazy state, and finally, now. Martin can do it freely, curling his fingers in Peter’s salt and pepper hair and kissing his face. Peter, after a bit, would roll them so that Martin was on his back, and do the same thing to Martin. It was a little strange, that Peter could be this soft and gentle, loving and charming, when he was so about isolation because of his god. The first time Peter initiated those kisses, holding Martin in his arms so gently, it made him tear up a little, from how soft the lonely avatar was being. It was absolutely amazing. 

Most of the time Martin would be the one to initiate touch and affection, soft touches here and a gentle kiss there. It was something strange at first, when Peter would initiate the affection. The biggest moment for Martin was when Peter was waiting for something to finish up cooking, and the two of them were just sitting in the kitchen in a comfortable silence as music played in the background. Peter walked over to Martin and cupped his face in both of his large hands, pulled him close and kissed Martin soundly. Now, the two of them had kissed many times before, and a lot of them have left Martin breathless in the past, but there was something about this one specifically that really made Martin breathless when Peter pulled away from him after a moment. 

Before Martin could even speak, a timer went off, and Peter went over to the stove to check on what was cooking. Martin was stuck leaning up against the counter and touching his lips, which were still tingling from the kiss, thinking about what the hell just happened. It was absolutely wonderful and Martin constantly thought about that kiss and what it might have meant. After that, Peter seemed to do things like that more, even when they were out. While they weren’t out a lot, there were some nights where Peter would take Martin out to a nice fancy dinner, with Martin dressed in clothes the Avatar had bought for him over the weeks. While Martin felt a little out of place during these nights, he could admit that it was nice, and Peter was nice as well. Martin could almost forget what was going on, and his plans, for once. 

They would get back to one of their apartments, and then Peter would push Martin up against the door of the place after shutting it, and would kiss him deeply and soundly, hands pushing the jacket Martin wore from his shoulders, it hardly making a sound as it hit the floor behind Martin. It was utterly wonderful, Peter carrying him then to bed, where they would share more kisses and either it would escalate from there, or they would relax after a brief makeout session, like they were both teenagers on a Friday night. After, they would shower off the day and climb into the large bed and get under thick covers, and Peter would wrap Martin up in his large arms and pull him close, kissing his forehead, and would watch silently as Martin fell asleep, a small smile on his lips. 

There were days where Martin would be in his office, working on something or another, replying to messages and emails that were technically for Peter, but the man was basically shit with a computer, and anything else that wasn’t base line. But he would stand and go to the bathroom, or for something to eat in one of the breakrooms, and when Martin came back to his office, there would be packages at times. A large box with a new pair of pants, a different rectangular box with a finely pressed shirt or a comfortable but expensive looking jacket inside. The gifts were never out of the realm of things Martin would wear either, it was like Peter saw his wardrobe, and just upgraded what he already had with something newer and more expensive. And sometimes those things were much more comfortable than the things Martin had beforehand. 

In the times when Martin was out of work, home for one reason or another, Peter would have him stay at his (Elias’) apartment, and Martin would walk around the flat in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs and one of Peter’s soft and fluffy jumpers. These shirts smelled heavily of seawater and Peter, which smelled like… Like the earth after it rains, mixed with salt. It was something of a comfort after so long of wearing them, and he fell asleep in them time and time again, before Peter would ever get back to the apartment. 

The most recent time this happened, Peter had been out of the area for three months on the Tundra, and the two of them felt the pull of missing one another, and Martin, now, let that pull happen. He was fine with it. Peter… still had to think about it, because it was the same Pull he felt when he was away from Elias for a long period of time…. He pushed the thought away. Peter came back to the apartment and it was dark, and the only noise was coming from the bedroom, a muffled thing from the television that was in there and was really only used by Martin when he was there. 

He couldn’t help but to perk up a little bit at the thought of Martin being there already, possibly awak or even asleep. And when Peter opens the door of the bedroom after taking off his shoes and jacket by the door, the smile that comes across his face is soft and full of… adoration. Martin is partially covered up by a blanket, laying on his stomach and out like a light, and he was wearing Peter’s thick grey sweater that was a little rough from how much it was worn. Peter changes into something more comfortable for himself after taking a quick shower and climbs into the bed then turns off the tv so that there is silence and darkness embracing the two of them. 

“Mmm… Peter?” Comes Martin’s muffled voice after Peter drapes an arm over Martin’s middle, placing a hand over his chest. Peter smiles and presses his face into Martin’s curls at the back of his head and nods slightly. 

“It’s me darling, go back to sleep.” Peter whispers and leans up enough to press a small kiss to Martin’s mouth when the man turns his head ever so slightly. And Martin returns the kiss sleepily and burrows back into Peter’s embrace, closing his eyes and falling back to sleep rather quickly. 

The next morning, Peter is awake first, as he normally is, and he’s cooking breakfast. A large spread because he has an appetite and hasn’t been eating as good as he should have in the last few months. And nothing can cure that like a big ol breakfast. Martin comes out and smiles at the spread and sits down at the kitchen island and looks at it all, grabbing a piece of bacon that was already finished and eats it quickly. 

“You’re spoiling someone here.” Martin says after a large yawn, and Peter looks at him with a chuckle. 

“Always you, love.” The two eat in a comfortable silence then go about their day as normal, and Martin heads off to work, and Peter… does whatever Peter does when Martin is working. On this day, it’s to go visit Elias while the man is in prison. 

The other avatar laughs at him just a little bit, saying that he was growing soft for Martin. And Peter takes that moment to point out that he had grown soft for Elias in just the same god damn way oh so many years ago. It was something absolutely wonderful, seeing the reaction from Elias, knowing the man still loved him, and that he still absolutely loved Elias as well. That’s why he still wore their rings around his neck and would always grab hold of them when he was feeling partially nostalgic. Elias was the first man he ever really loved, truly loved in a way he thought a person who served The Lonely should love someone. But he did love Elias, and he loved Martin as well. It was strange, because thinking about that, all Peter could think about was what was going to happen at the end of all of this. 

He had those thoughts a lot, what would happen at the end, when his plan was fully playing out, and how things would be resolved and if they even would be. But… for once, Peter is thinking about living for the things going on right now in his life, and he’ll think about the future later on. And that’s in his mind now, as he runs his fingers over the back of Elias’ hands, giving his lover a small kiss, which he happily returns, before Peter is leaving the prison to do something else. And that something else is going to the high end part of the city, and spending some money right then and there. 

Firstly, he goes into a more risque shop, buying something silky and soft for Martin, something he briefly saw the man looking at on his phone when they were in bed. Peter had never seen Martin in anything like this, but he had confessed about wanting nice things like this, things that would make him look nice for a partner or someone he was sleeping with, just to feel nice. And Peter had thought about what Martin would look like, silk all over his body and covering him, and that made him want to get something as soon as possible. And here he was in a shop for just that, and was searching through the store so he could spoil his Martin as much as possible. 

The thing he picked was in a pastel green, silk, and utterly beautiful. Peter could almost already see how handsome Martin would look in this piece. While he’s there, he picks up some other things for himself and Martin, massage oils, and after a moment's hesitation, candles that when the wax is dripped onto skin, turns into an oil to be smoothed into the skin later. Something to bring up to Martin and see if the man would be into the idea. If not, Peter had the stuff for just a normal massage that he was willing to give to Martin. 

After, he goes to another shop and this one is full of high end sweets, chocolates, and alcohol. He bought a large portion of fruits dipped in different kinds of chocolate, and a couple different bottles of wine. Peter knew Martin had a little bit of a sweet tooth, and bought things specifically for that reason, oh he was utterly going to spoil that man tonight. And he wasn’t a stranger to this sort of thing, he’s done it a million times with Elias in the years prior. It seems he was very much into spending money and spoiling his lovers, and even when they took his card and spoiled themselves. The latter was easier with Elias, Martin didn’t like to use the card for anything other than something Peter told him to go out and get. Mostly lunch, but if Martin wasn’t going to spoil himself, Peter could easily pick up the slack and spoil the beautiful man himself. 

Once back at the apartment, he unpacks everything except for the outfit for Martin, and then he just has to wait for the other man to get back after work. And Peter doesn’t have to wait very long, it’s only an hour and a half later that Martin comes through the door, looking tired as he rubs his shoulder with one of his hands, yawning just a little bit. He first sees the fruit and wine laid out on the kitchen island and gives it a curious look, then slides that look to where Peter is sitting in the living room, watching something or another on the television there, but probably not paying attention anyways. 

“What’s all this for?” Martin asks as he walks over to the stuff and picks up a strawberry, eyeing it wearily before looking at Peter once more. 

“For you!” Peter says as he stands up and walks into the kitchen and kisses Martin softly on the temple. Martin hums in thought before popping the strawberry in his mouth. “Thought you’d like something nice, I like spoiling you anyways.”

“Really wish you didn’t.” Martin says, chewing thoughtfully on the fruit. 

“Well too bad, I’m going to continue to do so. And! I got you something else that I think you’re going to like a lot.” He grabs the box of fruit with one hand and one of Martin’s hands with his other, and pulls the other man into their shared bedroom and shows Martin the outfit that’s laying out on the bed. Martin… instantly flushes and goes over, running his fingers over the soft silk fabric. He gasps when he picks it up, the top flowing through his fingers almost like water, it was utterly beautiful, and he grins wide and strips down and puts on the outfit. It’s really a single thing, falling from his shoulders, with long sleeves that flow out at the ends. It’s also not really lingerie, but still something meant for the bedroom alone. Martin hesitates before going over to the mirror and looks at himself in it, trying to be a little brave and look at all of him.

Martin is self conscious, but not as much anymore. Starting T helped that, and those changes really helped out his identity and how he felt about himself, and seeing him in this pale piece of fabric, really makes him think. Martin is soft all around, and he’s happy his chest isn’t very big, but being big in general, means that his chest is as well. But, with this on, he actually enjoys how he looks in the mirror. Martin turns, looking at himself from all angles and can’t help the wide smile that comes onto his face as he spins and chuckles at the sight. He catches Peter’s eyes in the mirror, and flushes at the man looking him over, admiring him and smiling at him. 

“How do you feel?” Peter asks, walking up to him slowly, keeping their eyes locked as he goes up to him from behind and puts his hands on Martin’s hips, stroking them through the silky fabric. 

“Handsome…. Beautiful…. Attractive.” Martin says, thinking about all of the words long and hard. 

“Well you are certainly all of those things.” Peter leans down and presses a scratchy kiss to the side of Martin’s neck, then bites down gently on his earlobe which makes Martin gasp softly and lean into Peter’s touch. 

Peter takes him there, pressing Martin up against the mirror and fucking him nice and slow like, and this is the first time he’s quietly commanded Martin to look at himself in the mirror as they are together. And Martin sees his face, flushed a deep red, and then when he’s finished, he locks eyes with Peter as the man releases inside of him, a loud moan being almost ripped out of him. 

After that, they shower together and Martin gets pressed against the shower wall and gets smothered with more kisses from Peter, ones that he didn’t get when pressed up against the mirror. Then he’s spread out on the bed on his stomach, only wearing a pair of soft boxers, waiting for Peter to get the massage oil from where it was left in the kitchen. Peter straddles Martin from behind and presses a kiss to his freckled shoulder before pouring some of the oil onto his hands and pressing them against Martin’s back. Martin hums happily and burrows into the pillows under his head and ends up falling asleep on Peter as the man is giving him a nice massage. Peter chuckles and then cleans up once more, washing his hands of the oil, then Martin’s back, amazed at how soft he is from it. 

Peter wraps Martin up in his arms as he’s sleeping, and covers them up, smiling when Martin burrows closer to the rare warmth that’s coming from Peter’s body. Now, instead of a freezer, Peter is like a furnace, pumping out heat that’s making Martin touch him more and more as the months turn cold. Peter doesn’t know what the warmth means, but he doesn't mind it. 

But for now, he won't think of it, he’ll ignore it, and continue to spoil his Martin

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am open to write other things/pairings but will decline stuff I'm not comfortable with, but honestly that's a pretty hard thing to get to. 
> 
> Edit: Can now be found at feyqueer on tumblr!! I take inbox drabble requests~!


End file.
